The Wedding
by Doktor Girlfriend
Summary: Drabbles series. Scenes from King Elessar's wedding.
1. The Wedding

Title: The Wedding  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Aragorn/Arwen; Gimli/Legolas  
Rating: PG  
Warning: Interspecies slash  
Disclaimer: Am I Tolkien? No. So do I own it? No. See how simple it is?  
Notes: What we didn't see during the coronation. Inspired by Qualli's musings on Legolas' virgin white attire at the end of the movie.

**The Wedding**

**By Rei-hime**

Newly crowned King Elessar approached the fair company of Elves led by Legolas of Mirkwood. The two stopped upon reaching each other, placing their left hands on the other's right shoulder, smiling warmly.

Then they stepped to the side, passing each other - Aragorn continuing to Arwen Undomiel, Legolas kneeling before Gimli son of Glóin. And in a flurry of petals, the King embraced his love, spinning her around, while the Prince met his in a passionate kiss.

No one applauded louder than the Hobbits.

"Lovely," Sam sniffled, wiping away tears.

"Such a nice idea," Pippin agreed, "having a double wedding."


	2. Wedding Night

Title: Wedding Night  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Gimli/Legolas  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Interspecies slash  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Umm, though I am staking claim on the catcalling Elves.  
Notes: Sequel to "The Wedding." Just had to mention the virgin white part.

**Wedding Night**

**By Rei-hime**

Accompanied by the catcalls of several Elves (and at least one Hobbit), the pair made their way to their room, Legolas breaking into a run and diving on the bed.

"Yes! Finally!" He bounced eagerly on the mattress. "Gimli! Here! Now!"

The Dwarf smirked. "Impatient? It was your idea to wait."

"And we did, and it's done, now come here!" He pounced on Gimli, kissing him frantically. Gimli responded likewise, carefully removing the Elf's virgin white clothes.

"Gimli!" Legolas groaned in frustration.

"Well, I don't want to ruin them."

"Why bother? I won't be able to wear them again anyway."


	3. Reception

Title: Reception  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Aragorn/Arwen & Gimli/Legolas implied  
Rating: G  
Warning: Barest allusions to slash and mpreg  
Disclaimer: Not mine. (pouts) Can I have them for my birthday?  
Notes: Part of "The Wedding" series. In case you can't tell, Thranduil's wasted, which accounts for what I've come to call his "cute drunk" talk.

**Reception**

**By Rei-hime**

"Aww, cheer up, El," Thranduil slurred, one arm thrown around the brooding Peredhel, the other trying to force a glass of wine into his grasp. "Join the party. S'not everyday Arwen gets married."

Elrond moaned miserably, dropping his head into his hands.

"You haven't lost her yet," Glóin consoled, patting his arm. "And you'll get some grandchildren out of the deal." He smiled wistfully at Thranduil. "Wish we were."

Thranduil grinned drunkenly. "Who says we're not?"

Elrond winced at Glóin's shout of joy, snatching the wine from Thranduil and downing it.

It was going to be a long night.


	4. A Long Night, Indeed

Title: A Long Night, Indeed (Sequel to "Reception")  
Author: Rei-hime  
Pairing: Elrond/Thranduil  
Rating: PG  
Warning: Slash; some fluff; drunken, flirty Wood-Elves  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, but I would so make them do this if I did.  
Notes: Part of "The Wedding" series. I was high on vanilla milkshake when I came up with this – that's my only excuse.

**A Long Night, Indeed**

**By Rei-hime**

"Drink," Elrond instructed, pouring a foul-tasting liquid down Thranduil's protesting throat before partaking himself, struggling not to gag on his own medicine. As usual, Thranduil had succeeded in drinking himself sick, and Elrond wasn't far behind.

He started, feeling a hand stroke his back, and looked into the wine-flushed face of the Elvenking.

He was smiling.

Oh, gods.

"No," Elrond said firmly.

Thranduil smiled. "Likes you."

Elrond swallowed. "We're drunk."

"Yesh."

"We shouldn't"

Thranduil snuggled close. "Loves you."

Elrond wavered. "Really?"

Thranduil kissed his nose. "Whole bunches," he assured.

Elrond sighed.

It was going to be a long night, indeed.


End file.
